


Blooming Among the Stars

by miraimangaka



Category: Naruto, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraimangaka/pseuds/miraimangaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the fight against Kaguya, Sakura is accidentally sent to a galaxy far, far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blooming Among the Stars

Everyone was on the move. Even the medical teams were rushing to help Naruto fight Madara, the masked man who had declared war on the rest of the world at the Kage Summit. She had just been studying the body just a day or so ago and was extracting the cells when the call to join Naruto at the battlefront had been made. Without thinking, Sakura slipped the small vile she had collected into her pocket before she began taking off her lab coat.

_I'm coming, Naruto._ Sakura zipped up her vest, strapped on her kunai pouch onto her thigh. Making sure she had everything, she left with the rest of the medics.

She had no idea the destiny that awaited her there.

* * *

You could burn your eyes out faster by staring straight and hard at the sun-scorched flatlands of Tatooine, than by looking directly at its two huge suns themselves. So the old settler saying went anyway. Despite the harshness of the desert and the lack of water on the surface, life did in fact manage on this desolate waste of a planet.

Mos Eisley spaceport was just one of the few spots on the planet where life managed. It was often called the "Armpit of the Galaxy," and perhaps there were worse parts of the body one could find himself stuck in. There, among the filth and grime of smugglers, bounty hunters, and pirates, one would find Jabba's palace. In all the dusty grandeur that Tatooine could have to offer. Jabba the Hutt was one of the slimiest and most villainous gangsters in the galaxy, or he'd like to think himself that way, in any case. He was still only second best to the head of the Black Sun. A gang he would have considered a rival if he didn't have any brains. Lucky for him, he did have a certain amount of arrogant intelligence about him, and, instead, he considered them an ally. A wise decision on his part, no doubt. The Black Sun was not a gang one wanted to get on the bad side of, let alone their leader, and Jabba was privy to that tid bit of common knowledge. Lucky for him indeed.

A fair distance away from the slime hole of Eisley was the small settlement of Anchorhead. A more civilized but also smaller town where moisture farmers among other tradesmen lived and worked. Most of the settlers had abandoned it after the tragedy on the outskirts of town. Something had burned down the Owen farm only four years prior. The inhabitants of Anchorhead knew that the sand people were not to blame for it, despite the evidence left to convince them that the sand people had been the perpetrators. There were, of course, people still living there, people who did not have the means to leave the small settlement.

Far beyond the outskirts of Anchorhead lay the Jundland wastes, there lay a small dwelling. The small house had once belonged to a "crazy" old man named Ben Kenobi, but like the Owen farm, that had been almost four years ago.

Ben Kenobi was gone, cut down on a space station that had also been destroyed so long ago, but the place was not empty. Someone was living there now. A young man and pupil of Kenobi's by the name of Luke Skywalker lived here.

For now anyway.

Tatooine was one of the last places the young Skywalker wanted to be. Too many bitter and sad memories lingered on this dismal world, but he had several reasons to be here. Darth Vader and Boba Fett, a bounty hunter, had captured Luke's friend, Han Solo, and frozen him in carbonite. Fett was to bring Solo to Jabba the Hutt here on Tatooine for a bounty the gangster had put out for the former smuggler. For some reason, however, the notorious hunter was taking his sweet time coming to the desert planet.

Just a short while ago, Luke and his friends had made an attempt to capture Fett and free Han. A friend of Lando's, Dash Rendar, had made contact several days before, saying Fett had made a stop on the terrestrial moon Gall in the Zhar system while on his way to Tatooine. The plan was for Luke and the rest of Rogue Squadron to keep the two Star Destroyers and a hundred and some odd number of tie fighters busy while Dash would lead the Millennium Falcon to where Fett was on the moon below. Simple and straightforward.

The whole thing had been Luke's idea. Ultimately, it had failed, and they had lost a few lives in the the process. The only thing the plan managed to do was uncover the fact that someone had put out a bounty on Luke, and whoever had done so wanted him dead. Some assumed it was Vader, but Luke did not believe that to be the case. He knew Vader wanted him alive, not dead. Now Luke was here on Tatooine, waiting for Fett to show up with Han while hiding from bounty hunters.

Vader... Now that brought up some feelings and memories Luke would much rather forget but couldn't. That fight on Bespin haunted Luke now. The young Jedi could feel a dark shadow chasing him every where he went, mocking him with Vader's words to him.

_"No, I am your father."_

He felt his face tighten and his jaw clench shut. He fought the onslaught of anger that rose like an ocean tide as black as the clothes he wore. No, that wasn't real. It was a manipulation of the dark side, trying to lure him to his fall. Vader had been trying to trick Luke. That's all it was.

If only he could talk to Ben or Yoda, they could confirm it. Confirm that it was just a trick. His father was Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi. Not a Sith Lord.  _A Jedi._

No. Leave it. What good would contemplating about it do him now?

Shaking away his thoughts, Luke blinked up into the bright blue sky and continued on. The young soon-to-be Jedi was currently out traversing the desert terrain against his better judgement, perhaps. He sported a brown robe to help him blend in with the landscape should he come across any hostile life forms, like sand people... and bounty hunters. Why he was out there in the blazing heat, he wasn't sure. He had felt a slight tremor in the force, and it compelled him to go out and look for the cause despite the threat of the bounty on his head. He wasn't sure what, the only clue he had to go on was his connection to the Force, which he often doubted his abilities. Still, he continued his search.

His astromech droid, Artoo Detoo, was back at the hideout watching over things while he was gone. Of course, the only thing the droid had to look after was a small furnace and leather bound book that belonged to Ben Kenobi before he passed.

As the hours of searching dragged on, Luke was just about ready to give up and head back. He wished he had a speeder. Despite the fact that it would have made him an easier target for the dangers of the desert and any bounty hunters looking for him. At that moment, just as he was starting to head back, he spotted something in the distance. Blinking to make sure he wasn't just hallucinating from the heat, Luke came closer to examine whatever it was he was seeing.

To his surprise, he found a young woman lying in the dirt. He made sure to be gentle while he checked her over for injuries, finding a terrible gash on her forehead. There was some blood on an outcropping of rock nearby. A sign that she had hit her head there when she fell. She was wearing black clothes with one of the sleeves of her shirt torn off, revealing terrible burns on her arm. She must have been out here for some time since they seem to be getting worse under the scorching heat of the desert planet's twin suns. Strapped to her leg was a small pouch carrying strange looking knives.

Luke glanced around to see how she had come to be all the way out there. To his surprise, there was no sign of how she got there. No ship or speeder wreckage, not even foot prints or a trail of any kind. It was as though she had just appeared there out of nowhere.

Intrigued and somewhat worried for her, the young man lifted her up into his arms. He needed to get her out of the desert and into the cooler air of his hideout. She was light, he noted as he carried her all the way back to the former Kenobi's hideout. She moaned a little as he moved her and muttered something unintelligible (or at least nothing he understood). Beyond that, she did not stir.

He made it back to his hiding place with her. Luke was strong thanks to his time on Dagobah, training with Master Yoda. With the time he spent looking for her and trying to cover his tracks while he carrying her back, Luke was wearing down by the time he got back to the hideout.

Once they were inside, Luke set the stranger down on his bed, and began dressing her wounds to the best of his ability. Artoo watched from a safe distance, giving a small curious whistle.

Luke glanced at the droid before going back to his patient. "If you're asking me who she is, I don't know," he replied, making a logical guess as to what the droid had said. "She was just lying out in the desert. I couldn't very well leave her there."

Artoo gave another whistle, but Luke was not listening. He was busy studying over the young woman. She couldn't be much older than seventeen. The most shocking thing about her was her hair color. He was pretty sure that pink wasn't a normal color for humans. Maybe she wasn't human? She looked human enough at least.

After he finished, Luke made sure she was comfortable. "Guess all we can do now is wait," he mused aloud. He couldn't carry her all the way to Eisley, and even if he could, there was a bounty on his head. It wouldn't do any good to get them both killed while he was trying to find help for her. He could maybe send a message to Leia for help, but that would take time. Time Luke was not sure this girl had.

With a sigh of resignation, Luke waited. Reaching out through the force, he tried to check on her mental condition. The moment he touched her, however, terrible visions filled his mind.

_The girl was wearing what he had found her in, save for the torn sleeve, and she was also wearing a green vest. There were many others wearing the same as she save for the blond haired boy kneeling in front of her. So it was a uniform. Her hands were glowing as she spoke to those around her. The language was foreign to Luke, but he knew a motivational speech when he heard one. The girl was trying to give her comrades hope._

_There was a loud racket behind him, and the Luke turned to find a giant monster the likes of which he had never seen before. It was larger than a rancor and for more hideous. It looked like a plant almost as it gathered energy for a blast. Luke shivered as he felt the terror around him. Still Sakura went on, encouraging them all to try and fight back._

_The vision changed. Luke was standing by the pink haired girl again. She had the strange diamond on her forehead. She did not have it in the last vision. She looked terrified though. He turned back to see what she was looking at. It was a woman. He would have found that strange that she wouldn't be afraid of a monster like before but horrified at the sight of a woman, but Luke could sense the darkness within this woman._

_There were two boys about the same age as Sakura with her. One of them Luke recognized as the boy from before, though he looked different this time around. Strange black balls hovered around him as he spoke to the other dark haired male whose eyes were two different colors._

_The landscape changed so suddenly, Luke almost yelped in surprise. What was once solid ground was now air as they fell towards a lake of lava. Luke glanced at the girl as she fell with the rest of them, seeing the look of horror. Was this real? Had she really been through this, or was this just a nightmare she was having?_

Luke ripped himself away from her mind, gasping for breath from the effort. Disturbed by both the visions he saw and how easily they had come to him through her, Luke left her alone for the most part. Checking her pulse and breathing every few minutes to make sure she was okay physically while he continued working on his new lightsaber.

* * *

Several hours later, as the sun was setting, Luke took his new lightsaber outside to test it. Not before checking on his guest, of course. Her pulse was fine and her breathing regular much to his relief, and so he went ahead to test his weapon.

Outside so if it blew up it didn't take the girl and Ben's house with it.

Those visions... He couldn't tell if they were memories or just strange dreams she was having when he touched her through the force. They had felt real enough to be memories. The feelings were strong for sure, but everything was too strange to be real. That giant monster, surely that had just been conjured up by her subconscious.

Luke rubbed his eye brows in an attempt to ease an oncoming headache. The language he had heard... it definitely wasn't Galactic Basic or Huttese. Both of those were the most widely used languages in the galaxy, both of which Luke spoke and understood. There were other less commonly known languages, of course. If only he had Threepio with him, in case she didn't know Basic. The protocol droid was with Leia, helping her figure out who had put the bounty on him.

Speaking of the bounty, he had considered for a moment that she was a bounty hunter. After all, what other reason would anyone else have being out in that dry heat, but since there had been no tracks or vehicles nearby where she was, that was quickly ruled out.

Luke shook his head. Focusing once more on the lightsaber he had only just recently constructed with Ben Kenobi's journal as a guide. A few concerned beeps and whistles drew Luke completely out of his revery.

Artoo had followed him outside, concerned over his master's safety. Luke had thought about having the astromech droid test it, but what kind of Jedi would do that?

"Go back inside."

Artoo gave whistle of protest.

"Go on. If something happens, I'll need you to tell Leia."

_Yeah, tell her Luke, the galaxy's biggest idiot, flash-flamed himself into a black crisp because he couldn't follow an elementary circuit diagram._

Artoo gave another whine of objection as he headed on inside.

Luke let out a breath, waiting for Artoo to be out of sight. Once the droid was gone, Luke drew in a breath, held it, and pressed the control buttonー

A bright green beam of energy burst from the correct end of the lightsaber just under a meter in length. It was bright in the dimming light of dusk. Relieved that it did not blow up, Luke let out the breath he had been holding in, waving it a bit as if to test it's weight in his hand. It worked, just as it should have.

Not that he truly believed it would blow up.

Grinning like an idiot, Luke was just testing the weight and feel of the blade when Artoo began to beep in alarm from inside the house. Retracting the green blade, Luke hurried inside to see what was wrong. The young woman was tossing about in her sleep, moaning and crying. Concerned, Luke placed his sword down on the table and pressed a hand to her forehead. He almost considered calming her using the force. He immediately shot that idea down after what happened the last time he had touched her through the force.

Yet before he could try anything, green eyes shot open. What happened next was a blur to Luke. With incredible strength, the pink haired woman grabbed him and pulled him down as she got up over him. Straddling him, she held him down as she brought one of her knives to his neck. He inhaled sharply when he felt the cool steel against his neck.

Artoo whirled in warning, extending his electroprob. Luke raised a hand, stopping the little droid.

"No, Artoo, it's okay," he said rather calmly, despite having a knife at his throat. Furious green eyes glared at him from above before she glanced over at the robot. Her mouth opened in surprise as if she had never seen a droid before. Luke could have overpowered her right then, but instead he just waited. He did not want to scare her anymore than she already was.

When she remembered the man beneath her, the surprise on the woman's face gave way to anger, but Luke could feel her fear.

" _Dare?!_ " she shouted at him. Luke just blinked at her. That was the language he had heard in the vision. " _Anata wa dare?!_ "1

Luke shook his head before speaking. "I don't understand."

She blinked in confusion. Frowning, she spoke once more. " _Anata wa dare?!_ "

Again, Luke shook his head. "I can't understand you."

It seemed to have the affect this time as she relaxed a hair out of disbelief. Her eyes wandered over his face, trying to find any deception. Luke couldn't lie to save his life, and he really did not understand a word she had just said. Finally, the tense moment passed, and she removed the blade from his throat, putting it away before getting off of him. Luke sighed in relief, sitting up as he rubbed at his neck a little. Man, she was strong for such a young woman.

She scoot away from him rather quickly before wincing slightly. Her head probably hurt a great deal after she had struck it on the rock. A slight green glow enveloped around the hand pressed against her head. Luke watched on in amazement, wondering what she was doing. Still, despite his curiosity and urge to help her, Luke remained right where he was, not wanting to frighten her again. He was pretty sure she wouldn't hesitate to slash at him if he made a wrong move.

When she began removing the bandages he had put on her, however, he moved to stop her.

"Ah, you don't want to do that," Luke said, but the look she shot him stopped him cold. To his surprise, when she removed the bandage, there was no sign of the ugly gash that had been there before when he had first found her. Had she healed it herself? Did it have something to do with that strange glow?

Luke just watched on as she did the same thing with her arm, removing the bandages as soon as she was done. She gave him a wary glance, but after some time she looked away again.

"What's your name?" he asked.

She looked at him, puzzled. Luke mentally kicked himself for forgetting that she couldn't speak or understand Basic.

"Luke," he said, pointing to himself. He hoped she would get it and maybe tell him her name.

She pointed at him and repeated. "Luke."

He gave her a nod. She gave him a cautious smile as she pointed to herself.

"Sakura."

Ah, good, they were getting somewhere. Of course, now he had no idea where to go from here. He stood up and headed up over to the kitchen to make them something to drink, deciding that just showing her some common courtesy even if they could not understand one another. She watched him warily from the bed. He wanted to ask her more questions, but that would be impossible since they couldn't understand each other. Artoo chirped, waddling over to the steps. "Oh, right."

He came down the steps. "Sakura?" She sat forward a little so she could see him. The bed was set into the wall so she had to lean out a little. Luke gestured to the droid, trying to convey that he was introducing the two of them. "Artoo Detoo."

Sakura tilted her head, but she seemed to get it as she pointed at the droid. "Artoo Detoo?"

Luke nodded with a smile, and Artoo beeped and chirped affirmatively. The young woman smiled a little, but she remained on the bed, away from both of them. The young Jedi understood why. She was terrified, and he could feel a heavy grief that she was trying so hard to repress.

He couldn't figure out the reason for it, though perhaps it had something to do with those visions he had when he touched her mind. Not wanting to have a repeat of that incident, Luke would just have to make do with what he could. Luke went back to making them both something to drink. He only had ingredients for caf, so they would have to make due with that. He wasn't the best at cooking or anything like it, so it probably tasted a little bitter.

A little was an understatement. He took a sip of his own cup to test the taste and immediately regretted it. You'd think after being on his own for so long he'd at least learn to make a decent cup of this stuff. He tried to cover up his failure with cream and sugar before coming back over and giving her a cup.

"Caf," he said.

"Caf?" she repeated curiously as she took it. He nodded.

"I'm sorry it's not the best. You don't have to drink it," he said even though she couldn't understand him. Luke was always easy to read, though, and from his expression, she got the message and smiled as she took it.

Sakura tried real hard not to grimace when she took a sip. Luke let out a weak laugh, his head dropping before looking back up and offered to take the cup back. "Really, you don't have to drink it."

She shook her head. Sakura needed something warm right now. Sure it didn't taste the best, but the warmth was good, comforting actually. Luke stood there a moment longer before giving a nod of understanding, straightening before stepping back. Looking over the place, he was kind of glad he had cleaned it up a bit. The place had been a real mess when he had first arrived. He had considered leaving it be, but after stumbling through the mess the first day, he decided it wasn't worth it.

An awkward silence settled between them, but it wasn't like they could do anything about it. Sakura couldn't understand him, and vice versa. He'd have to teach her Basic somehow. He perhaps could try doing it through the force. He assumed it would be much like the mind trick he used on the guard at a circus that had been around some time ago.

He bit his lip as he thought about it. He could try and convey the meanings of his words. Maybe implant suggestions into her mind and see if that worked. Those visions he received from her earlier, though. There was no guarantee that it would not happen again if he touched her mind, and he didn't need that happening when she was already terrified and confused.

"Sakura," Sakura looked over at him, minutely shrinking back. "You can sleep there if you like."

As he spoke, he gestured to the bed she was still sitting on, hoping she would get his meaning. He stepped over and grabbed his cloak before going back to the wall and sat down.

Sakura watched him closely, not sure what he was saying, but from the gestures, it looked like he was trying to tell her she could have the bed. The fact that he had set himself against the wall with his cloak as a blanket seemed to confirm this. She waited till she was sure he was asleep before getting up. Wrapping herself up in a blanket, Sakura shivered as she made her way over to one of the windows.

Sakura marveled at what she saw outside. There were three moons in the sky, all lighting up the desolate landscape of the desert planet. Course, she had no way of knowing that the entire planet was that way, she hadn't even seen the two suns blazing in the sky before she had been knocked out. All she could see was all she knew about this place. A planet with three moons was enough to leaver her looking on in amazement. The moonlight made the world turn all shades of blue, but she recognized the desert landscape. She glanced at the stars, trying to see their constellations, but these stars were not like the ones she knew at home. That alone made her feel far from home, with no way to get back as far as she knew. Obito was the only one who could possibly help come and find her, and he had already died when she had been separated from the rest of her team. The more she dwelled on her circumstances, the more she began to panic.

Taking a long breath, she tried to calm herself, and stepped away from the window. No longer feeling the need to look out the window. All she had wanted was to try and get her bearings as to where she was. It did her no good. Looking back at Luke and his droid, Artoo, as she made her way back to the bed was all she needed to remind herself how lost and alone she was.

Taking off the blanket, she looked herself over. All her wounds were healed, but her clothes were filthy from dirt and blood. They were black so no one could tell immediately how dirty they were. She glanced at the droid, realizing just how advanced technology was in this world. Even if she did find some place or thing that could wash her clothes, she would not know how to operate it.

With a resigned sigh, she climbed back into the bed, covering herself up with the blanket. She didn't go straight to sleep though as she would have liked. Sakura was plagued by her thoughts concerning her teammates and teacher. Were they all right? Did they beat Kaguya? Would they come for her?  _Could_  they come for her?

Her mind gave her no answers, rather memories she'd rather not think about.

_"What's going on outside now, Sasuke-kun?" she asked her raven haired teammate. He gave her a look of disdain._

_"Why do you need to know? There's nothing you can do now."_

She could feel tears sting her eyes as her memories shifted.

_Sasuke had summoned one of his hawks to keep him and Naruto from falling into the lava lake below. Kakashi had barely managed to save himself, Sakura, and Obito with a couple kunai and a scroll. Sakura's headband slipped off her head and into the lava, the fabric catching fire before it even made contact, and the metal quickly melting in with the rest of the molten rock. Sakura looked up as Sasuke spoke to Naruto. "During the Infinite Tsukiyomi, Sakura and Kakashi happened to be next to you. That's all. Do you understand?"_

_"...I do."_

Sakura rolled over when she felt her lip quiver. With a quiet sob, she buried her face into the pillow and cried herself back to sleep.

Over against the wall, Luke opened an eye to look over at her as she was overcome with her grief and sadness. He felt helpless as he listened to her cry, and sent what feelings of comfort he could through the force before actually going to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 _Anata wa dare._ Sakura is speaking to Luke in Japanese, or _Nihongo_ as she will refer to it later. Translation: _"Who are you?!"_


End file.
